


遊星紀行番外編：黄色といえば？

by RunningVanilla



Series: 新参兵FB777と隊長eoheohの遊星紀行！ [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: 大将と隊長になる人、旅立つ前の話。
Series: 新参兵FB777と隊長eoheohの遊星紀行！ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836157





	遊星紀行番外編：黄色といえば？

跳跃吧，向着故乡的青空。你即是最初的高音符呵！看看四周，流星群很快就要坠入极光之中，奏响欢送的旋律。不、你不必回头，牡羊的双角仍朝向你，朝向源自温暖一汪热泉似的以太，趟过湿气，想象蓝色的芬芳如同我们赤脚踏过的浪潮……跑起来！不要留意这冰凉的山峰与第三颗太阳，去船上、去你的船上，它已虔诚地忠诚地等待了多时。只要关上舱门我们便安全了，我们安全了，船长。

“船长！”

F91睁眼所看到的第一幕，是上将KIKKUN-MK-Ⅱ手捧着本在这个时代已然少有的纸质书，蹬着椅子跨上折叠桌振臂高呼的模样。

“……你在做什么。”

声音不能很顺畅地发出，像是许久都没有说过话的人那样。对面的纯白墙壁上投着草绿色的03:06，但没有显示日期。F91难以推算自己昏迷了几天，也很难判断KIKKUN的大叫是出于被自己吓到还是单纯因为摔下去磕疼了。

身着军装却丝毫没有军人样子的他的上司推开倒在身上的桌子，揉着屁股朝他的床边凑来，还顺手抄起了床头柜上的水杯。

“哦哦哦你醒啦早啊早啊，感觉怎么样？”

一根吸管堵住了他的回答，F91从善如流地接过了杯子。无数微小的气泡在他舌尖炸裂，是白桃味的碳酸饮料。其实现在比较想喝水，不过算了。F91打了个小嗝，将水杯放了回去。

“舌头有点痛，这个不太好喝。今天几号？”

“没问你对气泡水的感想啦。今天13号，在你偷懒的这一周里我手臂的肌肉都超过你了快看快看！”

对方拗了个凸显肱二头肌的姿势，可惜他对此兴致缺缺。

“FB呢？”

“说到这个。咳咳！”KIKKUN清了清嗓子，“F91上校，你袭击威尔大元帅私人飞船队的行为触犯了星际军法条例第我也不知道的几条，根据判决你将在本月被撤去职务并调去银河科学探险协会协助执行任务。”

“哈？”

“判决书也有，你要看吗？”KIKKUN指了指身旁的第二格抽屉。

“……不了。也就是说，是那么回事吧。”

“是那么回事。人家是有后台的匪徒。”

“难怪那么嚣张。”

“FB在别的病房，不过给他的结果也跟你一样……对不起。”

“啊——没关系的。这是你和aroma争取到的最好结果吧，谢啦。”

他一本正经的样子反而让F91觉得不太习惯，甚至觉得插着针还在输液的那只手臂都有些痒痒的。

“不困吗？”

“本预言家下午福至心灵觉得你今晚要醒，特地补过觉才来的。哼哼——”

KIKKUN的目光热烈而真诚，只见那F91颔首深沉道：“哦。”

“呀你这人怎么这个态度的！算了算了我大人有大量不跟你计较。” KIKKUN将在地上躺了半天的折叠桌扶正了推到他旁边，又从床脚那拖出来一个大号的旅行包丢上去，拍了拍手。

“收工收工。我去隔壁看中将训人咯——拜拜！这里不让带终端设备进来，所以我给你搞了本漫画，翻页小心点啊不然我会直接打穿墙壁过来揍你的。渴了柜子里有水，饿了桌上零食随便拿！”

“帮大忙了。” 说实话，他现在还真觉得有点饿。

“过会aroma要来跟你讲具体安排，反正不管去哪记得带特产回来哈！”

说罢，KIKKUN大摇大摆地走出去，关门前又再次对他挥了挥手。于是F91也对他挥挥，明亮的金黄色这才心满意足地离开。他拉开漫画书旁的包翻了翻：大部分空间都被长得很像香蕉的某种水果占据。

……

绝对是故意的。


End file.
